1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mechanism in an automatic record player or a record changer, hereinafter referred to simply as a record player, for the combined adjustment of the turntable speed and lowering position of the pick-up arm onto the edge of a record which has been placed on the turntable so as to be played, the lowering position of the pick-up arm being dictated by engagement with a lever step of a two-armed shift lever, which step has been selected by a sensing means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a device is known from German patent specification No. 1,134,218, to which British Pat. No. 817,059 corresponds. A stepped shift lever which is pivotable about a spindle is located underneath the deck plate of the record player. When a record is dropped or placed on the turntable the record can rotate a lever above the turntable, which lever is provided with a cam disc underneath the turntable. The position of the cam disc determines the lever step up to which the shift lever can be rotated during the adjustment process. The shift lever determines the location where the pick-up arm is to be lowered onto the record.
In the known device the shift lever is provided with a cam which is pivotable about a spindle, which influences a speed selection lever. A roller on the speed selection lever engages the speed selection cams, and the appropriate turntable speed is then adjusted by the speed selection lever.
Because in this known device speed selection is effected by a great number of cooperating control elements, detection of the dropping record diameter detection is not fully reliable and depends on whether all parts smoothly co-operate with each other.